Oneirataxia
by Incandescence18
Summary: (n) inability to distinguish dreams or fantasy from real life. ¿Qué ocurrirá en Runaterra luego de la aparición de la pesadilla más real que podrían tener? Yasuo y Riven tendrán que enfrentar a lo que más temen, sus pensamientos uniéndolos en una travesía por sus tierras donde este miedo se transformaría en Nocturne, la pesadilla real. Personajes de League Of Legends, RivenxYasuo


Jonia fue siempre un lugar agradable para vivir, al menos uno mejor que otras zonas de Valoran, una nación que trasmitía sensaciones totalmente distintas a lo que era Noxus. Una gota de envidia recorría cada uno de los pensamientos de Riven al creer ciegamente que al acatar cada una de las ordenes todo cambiaría, que sentiría por primera vez la admiración y hasta la protección que no tuvo de pequeña al perder a su progenitores. Solo creer que algunos sacrificios menores lograrían el mayor bien común la había mantenido en pie pero cada uno de estos pensamientos se iban quebrando de a poco provocando en la chica un desequilibrio notorio. La invasión a la isla estaba planificado hace un tiempo y hasta parecía bien que Boram Darkwill lo lograría con éxito, la peliblanca y los demás solo eran soldados que debían recibir las ordenes. Riven nunca sintió que debía de aceptar esas ordenes o al menos en ciertas ocasiones solía sentirse inquieta por realizar lo que le pedían pero Noxus y ese mismo batallón hasta ese punto la hacían sentir como en casa, una casa que nunca había percibido con anterioridad.

 _Deseaba ver a Noxus en gloria como en sus mejores tiempos. El dolor no es opcional en el minuto, seguir recordándolo sí pero estas marcas nunca me abandonarán, estarán día tras día recordando mi gran error._

 _—_ _—_ _—_ _—_ _—_ _—_ _—_ _—_ _—_ _—_ _—_ _—_ _—_ _—_ _—_ _—_ _—_ _—_ _—_ _—_ _—_ _—_ _—_ _—_ _—_ _—_ _—_ _—_ _—_ _—_ _—_ _—_

El invierno había llegado ya a Valoran y se apreciaba de una forma tan brutal como magnífica en Fréljord. Riven había tomado el primer tren por la mañana para continuar con una nueva misión que ella misma se había impuesto.

Las ventanas se encontraban un poco empañadas imposibilitando la vista hacia los paisajes que se formaban en las afueras del tren. En la ventana se reflejaba muy bien el deterioro que estaba viviendo en ese instante, sus ojos se encontraban apagados y la parte inferior de estos mostraban una área realmente oscura, todo esto se había provocado por la misma falta de sueño de hace unos meses. _—Tan altos_ _—,_ pensó al observar como los árboles a su paso se imponían como grandes montañas, su mirada débil se giró solo un poco para asegurarse de que aquella espada seguía a su lado. Aquella arma que había sido su fin pero que hasta ahora había logrado mantenerla con vida.

El frío estaba congelando sus manos y aquello le molestaba un poco, movía sus dedos con lentitud y al hacerlo provocaba cierto dolor. Con los años Riven aprendió que si deseaba mantenerse en vida debía unificarse con otras personas, al menos quienes podrían tenderle un poco de ayuda y a pesar de que le costó demasiado entender aquello logró que algunos tuviesen piedad de ella, a pesar de que ello le causara asco. Una de las pocas personas con las cuales la chica podía llevarse relativamente bien era la princesa de Fréljord, Ashe quien tenía una fortaleza realmente importante y de cierta manera admirada por la noxiana. Sonrió leve al poder cubrirse con una manta realmente gruesa que lograba arroparla lo suficiente para no congelarse en ese mismo instante y aunque el tren trataba de ser grato para los pasajeros no era lo suficiente para ese tipo de inviernos.

Riven apretó sus ojos con fuerzas creyendo ciegamente que esto ayudaría a que durmiera de una buena vez pero no, dentro de si misma sabía que aunque lograse dormir volverían las pesadillas que han estado atormentándola desde hace varios meses. En un principio no habían preocupado a la chica, sabía que sus pensamientos desde la guerra de Noxus con Jonia habían sido afectados impulsando a que estas pesadillas aparecieran pero hace un par de meses atrás estas comenzaron a sentirse más real, en un principio siempre lo ignoró sin embargo con el paso de los días se tornó peor; cada puñalada, cada golpe, cada muerte era más certera y con ello la poca esencia que le quedaba se fue apagando como una vela, una que comenzaba a desgastarse con rapidez.

Su primera parada sería la región de Demacia, aquí esperaba encontrase con una famosa sanadora quien le había ofrecido ayuda para sanarla cuando la vio una vez hace un mes en Jonia. _—Al menos lo que pueda lograr_ _—,_ recordó Riven. Esta había sido lo último escrito por la chica que no podía pronunciar palabra alguna pero que lograba calmar su alma cada vez que la escuchaba. Soraka había sido bien clara, necesitaba ayuda de varias personas porque seguía sin entender que había sucedido realmente con Riven. Soltó un ligero suspiro cuando abrió sus ojos en vano, estos le ardían demasiado luego de su tercer intento por descansar, la esperanza era lo único que la mantenía con fuerzas hasta ese minuto. Su visión se fue nublando de a poco y gracias al cansancio que traía consigo misma pudo "dormir", y no, no fue un descanso placentero ya que estaba predispuesta a que esta siesta solo durase unos cuantos minutos a pesar de necesitar horas de descanso, acomodó un poco la manta para cubrir la mayor parte de su cuerpo con el calor que le proporcionaba, cerrando finalmente aquellos ojos carmesí.

‹‹ _Llevaba horas corriendo, sus piernas pronto aflojarían por el desgaste, su corazón palpitaba muy rápido mucho más que de costumbre y podía sentir aquel sonido retumbarle los oídos, su sangre corría muy rápido por sus venas por ello el calor estaba generando una incomodidad notoria para ella. Un suave sonido comenzaba a perturbarle, ruido que venía en una baja frecuencia pero que con el tiempo comenzaba a aumentar haciendo sentir a Riven rara, era como si muchas abejas se acercaran a donde estaba pero no había ninguna._

 _—_ _¡Basta! ¡Para de una buena vez!_ _—_ _Gritó con tanta fuerza que su garganta dolió un poco, inconscientemente llevó ambas manos hasta sus orejas tratando de cubrir un poco el sonido que traspasaba sin cuidado, la desesperación comenzaba a tomar pie en ella y sentía que pronto se volvería loca. El silencio se hizo presente, cosa que agradeció. Sus manos temblaban un poco y su vista estaba interferida por el agua que había acumulado, las lágrimas pronto comenzaron a caer._

 _—_ _Eres una asesina... Una maldita asesina Riven_ _—_ _aquella voz era del inframundo, una voz que reconoció un poco: Nocturne. Su voz era como mil cuchillos, cada sílaba dicha le dolía demasiado, y se apreciaba en su frase como disfrutaba de su dolor._

 _Por miedo no levantó su mirada, sus lágrimas no cesaban. Sus manos que antes temblaban comenzaron a teñirse de sangre como si hubiese apuñalado a alguien ella misma, sus vendas se tornaron de la misma forma y ardían, el frío comenzaba a inundarla.  
_ _Estaba sola en un cuarto oscuro, frente a ella se encontraban a una niña muy parecida a ella. La oscuridad arrasó con lo poco de luz que había pero solo lo suficiente para que Riven observaba el brutal asesinato provocado por aquel ser de la oscuridad.  
_  
 _—_ _Tú serás la siguiente._ _—_ _Fue como un susurró que la comenzó ahorcar con fuerza._ ››

Nota:  
Luego de meses necesarios de inspiración he vuelto para arreglar esta historia uwu, así que ha sido reescrita nuevamente algunos textos cambiaran y otros nos. Esta vez trataré de ser más regular y con mucho más ánimo. También deseaba escribir otra historia de LOL pero aún no me decido los protagonistas.


End file.
